Contest 12
The twelfth Captions contest features Larry Koopa with a baby purple Yoshi. Winners Blue indicates the first prize winner. Yellow indicates a good prize winner. Jeff the Great: And if you act now, ypu get a FREE shiny purple Yoshi with your shiny Larry- that's a $40 value, all for just $19.95! Blue Boo: Yoshi (Ludwig): Larry you idiot! I told you not to mess with my new wand! Terry: The Bluebird of Happiness long since gone from his life, Larry gets a visit from the Purple Yoshi of Depression. Captions *Ludwig 222 **Larry: *sigh* I'll take you to your home, Purple Yoshi. *Jeff the Great **And if you act now, you get a FREE shiny purple Yoshi with your shiny Larry- that's a $40 value, all for just $19.95! *Mark P **Yoshi: Excuse me, young man, but can Yoshi help you walk down street? **Larry: I don't get it. Some Karma Koopa fans are crowding around me, and I DON'T KNOW WHY! **Yoshi: May I use your restroom? **This may be why Yoshis and Koopas should - and shouldn't - be friends. *Introbulus **Purple Yoshi: It's okay, Larry. It's not your fault we got stuck in a crummy caption contest… *Lil Miss Game & Watch **Baby Yoshi: Mommy! **Unknown to Larry, the "cute" act was all part of the Yoshi's master plan. **Larry: What? Is there something on my face? *Blue Boo **Yoshi (Ludwig): Larry you idiot! I told you not to mess with my new wand! *Terry **Yoshi: Do you think my hair matches your hair color? *Robbie **Larry: Well, I WOULD'VE been able to change you back, sis, but now that you've swallowed my wand… **Larry: Aw, I was hopin' for a car! **The Bluebird of Happiness long since gone from his life, Larry gets a visit from the Purple Yoshi of Depression. **Purple Yoshi: Now that Larry's back from his driving lesson, maybe he can tell me where my mama went. **Larry: What do you mean I'm adopted, Mom? *Seth **Larry: Sorry little Yoshi, but I can't give you any Yoshiholicator Berries… Wait, this is strange, being nice to a Yoshi. **Yoshi: Yoshi still hungry… FOR LARRY! **It seems that Yoshi is a food-to-Koopa serviceman now. *Lord Wilco **Poor Larry got caught spying by Bowser and was assigned community service at the Yoshi Nursery. **Larry: For the last time, I'm not your "Mama", fool! *Todd **This is the start of Larry's babysitting carrer. Ludwiggy Koopa **Just wait until the purple Yoshi calls his friends in, Larry, then it's going to be REALLY fun! *Crazykoopa **Larry: Sorry kid, but that's not a feather-duster on my head. *Ara **Koopa to Yoshi advertiser: I did hair exercises and my hair got a fuller, bluer look. *Elly **Yoshi: Hey, pull me up, strong guy, your tower of hair look like luschious blueberry! **Yoshi: Mind if Yoshi give your hair a quick shave with tongue? **Yoshi: Let's get this straight, strong guy… Down here I see orange, in middle I see lemon, but way up high there's great tower of BLUEBERRIES!!! Category:Captions